


The Saf Awakens

by passcod



Category: Saf - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passcod/pseuds/passcod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...okay, yes, all that for this, you could see it coming a mile away. But, hey, at least I got to rewatch TFA again and again "for research purposes"!</p></blockquote>





	The Saf Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SF2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF2187/gifts).



> 
>     Luke Skywalker has vanished.
>     In his absence, the sinister
>     FIRST ORDER has risen from
>     the ashes of the Empire
>     and will not rest until
>     Skywalker, the last Jedi,
>     has been destroyed.  
>     > 
>       
>     > 
>     With the support of the
>     REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa
>     leads a brave RESISTANCE.
>     She is desperate to find her
>     brother Luke and gain his 
>     help in restoring peace
>     and justice to the galaxy.  
>     > 
>       
>     > 
>     Leia has sent her most daring
>     pilot on a secret mission
>     to Jakku, where an old ally
>     has discovered a clue to
>     Luke's whereabouts....
>     

* * *
    
    
    CAPTAIN PHASMA: SF-2187. Submit your blaster for inspection.
    SF-2187: Yes Captain.
    PHASMA: And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?
    SF-2187: I'm sorry, Captain—
    PHASMA: Report to my division at once!
    exit PHASMA
    

* * *
    
    
    STORMTROOPER, stepping into Poe's cell: Ren wants the prisoner.
    

* * *
    
    
    STORMTROOPER, pushing Poe to the side: Turn here.
    STORMTROOPER: Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.
    POE DAMERON: What?
    SF-2187, taking off helmet: This is a rescue. I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?
    POE: You're with the Resistance.
    SF-2187: What? No no. I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?!
    POE: I can fly anything. Why? Why are you helping me?
    SF-2187: Because it's the right thing to do.
    
    short pause, as SF-2187 and POE look at each other
    
    POE: You need a pilot.
    SF-2187: I need a pilot.
    POE: We're gonna do this.
    SF-2187: Yeah.
    

* * *
    
    
    In TIE fighter.
    POE: I've always wanted to fly one of these things.
    POE: Can you shoot?
    SF-2187: Blasters I can.
    POE: Okay, same principle.
    

* * *
    
    
    SF-2187 shoots at stormtroopers, TIE fighters, command tower.
    SF-2187: I got em.
    

* * *
    
    
    POE: Okay, we got to take out as many of these cannons as we can, else we're not gonna get very far.
    SF-2187: Alright.
    POE: I'm gonna get into position, just stay sharp.
    POE: Up ahead! Got it dead center, it's a clean shot.
    FANFIC AUTHOR laments that he can't write battle scenes.
    

* * *
    
    
    Having shot cannons and flown through explosion.
    SF-2187: Yeah!
    POE: Yeah!
    SF-2187: D'you see that?
    POE: I saw that.
    Victorious music, etc.
    

* * *
    
    
    POE: Hey what's your name?
    SF-2187: SF-2187!
    POE: S– What?
    SF-2187: It's the only name they ever gave me.
    POE: Well I'm not using it. SF, huh?
    POE thinks a second.
    POE: Saf, I'm gonna call you Saf!
    

* * *

aaand SCENE.

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay, yes, all that for this, you could see it coming a mile away. But, hey, at least I got to rewatch TFA again and again "for research purposes"!


End file.
